Collin the Speedy Boy/Tropes
This list shows the tropes of Collin the Speedy Boy. For the comic version tropes, see Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)/Tropes. Tropes *'Heel-Face Turn': There are a lot of heel-face turns, the total list shows (so far): **Stacie. At first, at her debut, she appeared to be a ruthless, sadistic, power-hungry and cold-hearted female clone of Collin who attempts to destroy him to become a hero of FingerTown, as told by Bryte. Later in the game, Stacie realizes that Bryte is actually tricking her to do bad stuff and she reforms and attacks Bryte with Collin, thus becoming a anti-hero ally since then. **Cailin Munday / The Peacock. At her debut, she was seeking revenge on Collin and was hired by Bryte to kill him. However, upon realizing that Collin didn't know she was there and didn't see him and Bryte was only using her for powers, she reforms and thus makes a close friendship with Collin. **Jaidyn Quillen / Maxima. At her debut she was a villainess seeking revenge, but she ends up redeeming at the end. **Aubrey McCravy / Aubrey Blackstorm. At first, she was cold-hearted and ruthless girl who was hired by Maximillion to destroy Collin and FingerTown and claim it as his own, but realizes Maximillion's true plans and being betrayed, she tearfully redeems along with Drumplers. *'The Reveal:' The entire franchise has this. For example, Baby Mikey, who appeared in Halie: Haunted House returned in the sequel, was actually revealed to be a legendary demon who can control ghosts. **Another example, Maxima was revealed to be Collin's former friend Jaidyn, as she is seeking revenge on him for abandoning her. *'What Could Have Been:' See /What Could Have Been. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' This actually has some adult humor. For example, a character (McKinsley Skipworth) in one game, nearly said "motherfucker", however, that was blocked off by a falling object she survives. If she really said that, then it would be rerated T or even M. **Also with swearing, Collin has actually cussed Goof out in a The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. Luckily, it was censored to keep it family-friendly. *'Badass': The Peacock, Stacie, Flappy, Bryte, Maxima and (even) Collin *'Sour Outside, Sad Inside' - Aubrey McCravy / Aubrey Blackstorm and even Killer Buug. *'Super Mode': Collin the Speedy Boy has his super form that is formed by combining the 8 orbs on a person. Collin turns into Super Collin in almost every game, mostly in final bosses, but you can turn into Super Collin at anytime after you beat the game. **Of course, Collin isn't the only one. Elisha, Stacie, Baylee, Flappy and Kristina unleashed their superforms as well. **However, the only games that Collin doesn't turn super on the final bosses are the first installment (3D remake excluded since it does include the super form), Collin the Speedy Boy 2, Collin's Game Gear Journey (and its 2003 GBA remake), Baylee (of course due to the fact that he is only playable in the multiplayer), Baylee's Maze Adventure and Kristina: The Great Rescue. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) *(reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(reserved for Coolot) Funny * Tear Jerker While the franchise is mainly known to combine action with comedy, this franchise is also known to having several extremely sad moments that can make people cry. *Voodoo's tragic past. Sometime after the events of Fingers, Voodoo faced some heartbreaking traumas like losing his brother to the Teary Eyeds and sadly losing his parents to a mysterious villain. *Voodoo's death. In one episode of At All Speed, Voodoo was protecting his friends and Collin from Mattie Eillott at the roof at the Blood Squad HQ. As he tries to attack him, Mattie stabs him, which horrifies Collin and the heroes, and afterwards, she throws Voodoo off the roof, which makes him die instantly. **To make things worse, Flappy becomes very heartbroken that he lost his first best friend. Even poor Collin was very upset to see Voodoo pass away, although he was manly enough not to shed any tears. However, Voodoo actually does come back oftenly as a spirit. *Braces' reaction when his homeworld gets destroyed by Maxima. *Jasmine never made a reappearance since 2014, which made fans worry that she is either dead or left FingerTown, never to be seen again. *Of course, we do feel sorry for Aubrey Blackstorm. (W.I.P) Nightmare Heartwarming Category:Tropes Category:Collin the Speedy Boy